great_orb_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mode of Play
Players can play GOP in one of several modes of play. The different modes can involve different numbers or players or involve a different ruleset, as in todploord. It is important to note, however, that the game itself does not have selectable modes; the different rulesets are implemented by players themselves, often with judges and/or simply an honor system. Player Number Solo Solo consists of a single player playing for the entire duration of the game. In this mode of play, efficient multiorbing and planning are essential to obtaining a high score. Duo Duo (also called duet) consists of two players playing for the entire duration of the game. In this mode of play, teamwork, coordination, and orb choice, as well as multiorbing and planning, are crucial to obtaining a high score. Deading is also more important in this style of play as well as trio and quad. Trio Trio consists of three players playing for the entire duration of the game. In this mode of play, orb choice is essential to obtaining a high score. Also, increasingly important is the tick efficiency of individual orbs on their paths to the altars. Quad Quad (also called quartet) consists of four players playing for the entire duration of the game. Even though there are only 3 orbs at any given time, quad nevertheless provides a positional advantage over trio. Quinto Quinto (also called quintet) consists of five players playing for the entire duration of the game. 1.5 1.5, or self-duoing, consists of one player on two accounts, duoing with himself for the entire duration of the game. This mode presents unique challenges and opportunities. The challenges include effectively switching between accounts, managing the run and repel states of both accounts, and correcting for misclicks while not hindering both accounts greatly. However, a unique opportunity of 1.5 compared to duo is that the player can coordinate his team better, since he controls both accounts. Todploord Todploord is a mode of play which is just like normal GOP except with a few restrictions: you are not allowed to run, repel or be on the inside of the ring made up of pillars and liths around the centre stone. If you accidentally run or send an instruction to an orb when you are inside the altar-ring, that is called a "foul" and it disqualifies the score. Fouls are unfortunately common as the game does not prevent you from doing any of the disallowed things and it is extremely easy to get dragged inside the altar by holding an orb. Anti-solo/duo/trio/quad/quinto The anti versions of solo through quinto have the player try to score as many orbs of the opposite color as possible. This is significantly harder because players can only tap orbs of the opposite color once every five ticks. 50/50 Main article: 50/50 In 50/50, the teams fix the game such that each team wins half the altars in order to "farm" Runecrafting Guild tokens. It is looked down upon by many competitive GOP players.